1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sprayers having removable spray nozzles and, in particular, to devices and methods for clearing obstructions from the spray nozzles of such sprayers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern sprayers typically have a plurality of spray nozzles arranged along a spray boom at spaced intervals. Many different types and sizes of sprayers are available for agricultural, industrial, commercial and private uses. Modern sprayers typically use quick-attach spray nozzles that can be quickly and easily removed from the boom for servicing and then reattached. The spray nozzles typically have replaceable spray tips and inline screen filters. Quick-attach spray nozzles allow sprayer operators to quickly and easily change spray tips, clean screen filters associated with the spray nozzles, and expose the spray tips for cleaning.
During the process of loading or filling a sprayer, dirt and other small debris often falls into the spray tank. Tank filters and other screen filters in the sprayer remove most of the debris, but some small amount often passes on through the sprayer to the spray nozzles. Mineral deposits in the water can also get into the spray tips and create obstructions. Spray lines also tend to collect traces of chemicals that form coatings within the sprayer parts over time. All of these types of particles can get caught in the spray tips of the spray nozzles during normal operation of the sprayer in the field. Also, if the sprayer operator turns too fast or too close to the end of the field, the spray boom can sometimes drag on the ground and block a spray tip with dirt and mud.
Most obstructions or plugs in the spray tips occur while the operator is out in the field spraying and away from a source of clean running water and/or compressed air that could be used to clean the spray tip. Conventional methods of clearing obstructions from spray nozzles in the field include using a razor or sharp knife to scratch out and break up the obstructions, followed by blowing on the spray tip or using a small piece of residue (e.g., the size of a toothpick) to push out the obstruction.
However, a razor or sharp knife will damage a spray tip if it is used too aggressively, which will result in a distorted spray pattern. When the operator blows on a spray tip to blow out the obstruction, the operator can be exposed to harmful chemicals. Using a small stick or piece of residue to remove the obstruction can also damage the delicate inner bore of the spray tip or break off in the spray tip and create an even bigger blockage.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improved devices and methods for clearing obstructions from spray nozzles.